


Second Ship

by Katherine



Category: Dolittle (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Poly was less sanguine than Dab-Dab about rain.
Relationships: Dab-Dab & Poly (Dolittle)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Second Ship

Poly was less sanguine than Dab-Dab about rain; water didn't roll off _her_ back. She tucked herself against Dab-Dab's side when Dab-Dab raised a sheltering wing. As Poly shifted, the rail of the ship creaked ominously under her feet. This second ship of the interrupted voyage was definitely a fixer-upper. But she and Dab-Dab could fly if this side gave out, little as the duck liked to. As long as all of the mixed crew (a certain polar bear especially, as the heaviest of them) avoided the most damaged areas, the ship could carry them onwards to the fabled island.


End file.
